


补的车车【锡糖】

by blooming_orchid



Category: SOPE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_orchid/pseuds/blooming_orchid
Summary: 这里是糖纸～





	补的车车【锡糖】

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是糖纸～

by 锡薄糖纸

*

“嗯...停下...”

夜深了，在万籁俱寂的夜晚，工作室里只剩下交媾淫靡的水声和低沉的喘息。

伏在闵玧其背上的男人动作缓慢又坚定地沉下身子，一下比一下深入那炽热柔软的内里，磨得闵玧其婉转绵长的吟哦里都带了哭音，双手紧紧拽着毛毯，像是在拽着他的救命稻草。

不要了...锡锡、我累...呜....

男人滚烫的汗珠顺着刀一般锋利的下颚线滑下，连着吐息一起，砸落在他雪白的背脊，快要烫伤他了。闵玧其被禁锢在棉被和男人性感的身躯之间，回不了头。不过他完全可以想象在他身后默默耕耘的男人，连脖颈都被汗湿，晶莹的汗珠划过喉结凸起的线条时，会是如何的性感。

郑号锡低下头一口含住他羊脂玉般圆润的耳垂。闵玧其总习惯私下叫他锡锡，特别是在床上的时候，然他从不知道自己越是这么唤他、这般软声求饶，郑号锡越是想狠狠地把他压在床上，只做他一人的禁脔。

“嗯...号锡、锡锡...太快了”此刻闵玧其摇着头，眼睛又一次的润湿了，声音也变得沙哑，他现在只想郑号锡赶快停下。

可郑号锡却好似完全听不到，仿佛闵玧其的哭求只是随风飘来的蒲公英，吹过了就散了。

闵玧其跪趴在狭窄的沙发上，柔軟的腹部因為身後的剧烈热抽插不断摩擦着皮质面料。郑号锡桎梏着他的胯骨，下身一下又一下在他白嫩的臀瓣间进出，狠狠钉进他炽热柔软的花径，让他想逃跑也逃不成。

“停...锡...拜托唔....”闵玧其十指无意识用力抓着抱枕，嘴里无意识流泻出甜腻的呻吟，像是要把身体里超出负荷的快感以这种方式发泄出来。

他也不知道为什么，明明郑号锡来拜访的时候还笑得很温柔，开朗的和他讨论新专收录曲的歌词，一如往常一般。而他只是随口夸了一句认真工作时的号锡真帅气呢，就被脸色骤变的郑号锡压倒在沙发上扒光了衣服，毫无反击之力的被压在沙发上操。

屁股被囊袋狠狠撞了两下，性器直直顶到了最深处，像是郑号锡无声的拒绝、更像是他求他停下的惩罚。这下子闵玧其连撑着自己的力气都没了。

“哥不听话。”身后传来郑号锡被情欲浸透成沙哑性感的嗓音，他好像还刻意压得更低，酥麻一路从闵玧其的耳膜流进他心间。

闵玧其感觉自己的脸好像又红了一点。工作室突然变得好热，明明他开冷气了啊，他感觉自己脑袋里和浆糊似的，已经无法认真思考了。

“那...”闵玧其吸吸鼻子，声音染上了哭腔，他舔了舔快干裂的唇，委屈地向郑号锡撒娇：“那要看着锡锡，呜......”

身后的肉棒退了出去，闵玧其忍不住嘤咛，后穴里的软肉很饥渴一样的绞紧挽留，在肉棒离开后还不断翕合，很不舍的样子。

郑号锡闷闷地低笑，动作轻柔将怀里的人儿翻过身，他在他唇上落下一吻，闵玧其却死死闭上眼睛不肯看他。

该死的，完蛋了。闵玧其心想，他这副羞耻骚浪的模样全被锡锡看去了，自己还怎么面对他？

“不是玧其哥自己说要看着我的吗？”郑号锡的声音揉进了点笑意，顿时温柔许多，但是其中调侃的意味还是让闵玧其的脸又红了一个色度。

他把夹在腰部两侧的双腿摆成M字形，明知他的猫咪害羞还故意让他的后穴暴露在空气中，里头嫣红的颜色因为双腿摆放的姿势完全可以窥探的一清二楚。

“唔...”闵玧其紧闭着双眼，脖子都憋红了打死都不睁开。他白玉般的手不安地蜷在胸前，浅褐色的乳首随着胸膛急促起伏，欲拒还迎的模样在郑号锡眼里看看就是邀请的意思，令他血脉喷张。

即便全身上下所有的细胞都在躁动，血液在沸腾，催促他赶快再次占有这个男人，郑号锡一点也不着急。他扶着性器抵在湿润的穴口，任由闵玧其扭着身子哭腔呻吟，却没有要进去的意思。

“锡...锡锡，进来...快”闵玧其眼角渗出泪水，撅着粉色的薄唇嘤咛着，仿佛是只还没断奶的小猫。

见郑号锡下身没有动作，嘴唇和仿佛带着火种的大手在他身上处处点火，使他更加饥渴难耐。闵玧其终于后知后觉的明白了郑号锡这是在逼他主动。

他颤抖着手伸到下方握住了那根蓄势待发的东西。很烫，他瑟缩了一下，上头湿湿滑滑的，混合了肠液和润滑剂，可能还有一点性器流出来的水，闵玧其有些握不住，但还是稳住心神，将它对准了小穴，缓缓塞进自己的身体里。

“唔～”他忍不住低吟。性器才进去一个头，穴肉就紧紧纠缠上来，他清楚听到郑号锡粗重的喘息，下一刻他的手被拨开，肉棒狠狠钉进他身体里，不等他反应，便开始大力抽插。

汹涌而来的快感让闵玧其几乎承受不住，他红着眼眶求饶，却只得到更用力的顶弄。闵玧其张着嘴，呻吟一点一点从他喉间溢出，津液不可控制地从唇边留下，浸湿了垫在枕头上的衣物。

“呜...停下，拜托”他摇着头，摇摇晃晃的视野里是郑号锡性感的脸庞，汗湿的刘海被打湿成缕落在额头上，汗珠从人中冒出，那里有没剃干净的青涩胡渣；他的双唇，不只有不开心的时候会变成ㅅ字形，严肃的时候也是。脸上没有笑意，温柔笑起来会弯成新月一样的弧度的浓眉深深蹙起来的模样，竟让闵玧其看得痴了。

感觉到闵玧其迷恋的视线，郑号锡微微弯曲嘴角，可闵玧其读不出那笑意味着什么，他低声说道：“叫老公。”

仿佛抓住了一根救命稻草，闵玧其的大脑甚至还没来得及给出反应，嘴巴就快一步喊出来了：“老公！锡锡...老公”

“老公......老公怎么...还不停呜”生理泪液泪湿了整张白嫩的小脸，当然其中不排除闵玧其觉得委屈偷偷掉的金豆豆。

“骗...骗子....”闵玧其也曾尝试抗议。

然而后穴的抽插只有越来越剧烈的趋势，郑号锡每一下都退到最外面，再把自己完整地送进去，每一下都碾过花径中的敏感点，直到闵玧其哭着射了精，窒息般的快感将他环绕，脑袋里一片空白。他仿佛被剥夺了呼吸，性爱还在继续，后穴因为性高潮不住地绞紧，郑号锡不得不揉着他泛粉的臀尖让他慢慢放松。

等闵玧其终于放松下来，便是又让郑号锡有机可乘了。肉棒再次抵进花径，毫不留情地，他眼睫上还挂着泪珠，晶莹剔透，终于再没力气去哭喊。

沉沉的撞击、时不时落在身上的唇舌、男人沉重的喘息。在昏睡过去之前，闵玧其疲累不堪的身体仅剩的知觉只剩下腰腹和两股之间难以言喻的酸软。

*  
闵玧其醒来的时候身边并没有郑号锡的身影。

他拉开盖在身上的毛毯，不出所料入眼的全是暧昧的痕迹，从小腹到最隐秘的大腿根都布满了大大小小青青紫紫的吻痕。他赌气地想踹开毛毯出气，一不小心牵扯到了臀间红肿的那处，酸疼涌上来让闵玧其嘶地一声，又倒了回去。

做什么都不行，他只能抱着毛毯撅着嘴自己默默生闷气，暗暗对自己发誓以后他再让郑号锡踏进Geinus Lab 一步他就不是队里的实权了。

在这时突然传来开门的声响，闵玧其吓了一大跳，以为是田柾国来找他。他赶紧把毛毯把自己裹起来，如果自己这副模样被看到就完蛋了。

不想一抬头竟是郑号锡提着塑胶袋站在门口，闵玧其恢复面无表情的脸庞一下子垮了下来。

“哼”别过头去不肯看他。

“别这样，哥，吃点东西吧。”郑号锡半跪在他面前，又变成了那个温柔开朗的J-Hope。

“不吃。”

“乖，哥现在肯定没力气了，要吃点东西才对身体好。”郑号锡依旧耐心地哄着。

“那你刚才就不要做得那么过分啊！”完了完了小猫炸毛了。

“下次不会了，”郑号锡握着他的手诚心忏悔，“下次哥叫我停我就停。”

“你哪次不是这么说的？”闵玧其睨了他一眼，还是不肯接过餐盒，无奈之下郑号锡只好使出杀手锏。

“哥不吃的话就代表哥还有力气，我可不介意再来一次。”

明明是温柔笑眯眯的样子却让闵玧其狠狠打了一个寒颤，被强制顺毛乖乖张口接下郑号锡递来的食物。

这、这次就算了吧，下次！下次他闵玧其一定会让郑号锡知道后果的！

 

“你怎么知道这里的密码的？”嘴里一边嚼着食物、小眼睛还巴巴地望着他。

被恋人可爱到的郑号锡不禁抿唇笑了起来，“我是哥的男朋友啊，当然知道啰。”

闵玧其撇撇嘴，虽然知道他一定是去问田柾国要不然就是跟着自己进工作室时看到的，不过这个理由他也勉强可以接受啦。

—完


End file.
